


Love In The City

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese ride home on the subway.





	Love In The City

Therese rested her head up against Carol’s wool, suited jacket in the back seats of the subway on their way home. She could spot a few remaining passengers looking at them, judging them. _Yes we are together! We love each other! We are like everybody else!_ Carol had been sleeping with her lips parted. Therese pulled away from her and shook her to wake up.

“What...?”

“We get off at the next stop.”

Carol covered her mouth with the back of her hand to release a yawn and then sat up straight. She peered around to find a woman, a kid, and two men staring back at her. Ignoring them, she turned to look at Therese, who pulled a candy bar out from her purse and tore the wrapper off.

The subway screeched and lurched to a stop at the second-to-last destination. The two women rose up from their seating and got themselves out of the uncomfortable gawking zone.

Therese sucked chocolate off her middle finger and rushed to follow behind Carol in her pair of ankle boots. She slipped her arms through the blonde’s, pressing their bodies together, walking past people all going in different directions.

Carol peered down to find Therese’s nose buried inside her arm. She glanced back ahead with her head held high and took a deep breath, leading them through the parking garage towards the Packard.


End file.
